


When Daddy's Boy Takes Control

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jim Valenti, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Restraints, Rimming, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Top Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Jim and Alex are reunited for a private weekend at the hunting cabin. Alex decides to exercise some of the newfound authority being in the Air Force has given himPROMPT USED - ROLE REVERSAL  [Sequel to Day 5's Daddy Kink Fic]
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	When Daddy's Boy Takes Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/gifts).



It had only been three months since Alex’s last visit to the hunting cabin but this time he planned to stay an entire week. He’d called Jim, told him the good news and Jim promised to meet him there as usual.

But Alex was sneaky, crafty, and told him he was arriving a day later than he planned so he could intentionally get to the cabin before him.

Of course, he hadn’t planned on Jim having the same idea and they both made their way to the cabin at the same time. Jim got there only about half an hour before him, long enough for the man to be shirtless and chopping firewood when Alex pulled his rented car up to the cabin.

He climbed out of the car and just observed, watching the way Jim put his back into it. Alex wanted to jump him right there but the man was holding an axe. So, he waited, watching, becoming progressively more and more aroused while Jim worked.

Alex moved closer, his footsteps not making a sound as Jim continued to swing the axe. His muscles covered in a fine layer of sweat and Alex swallowed back every filthy thing he wanted to say to him. 

Jim finally put the axe down, picked up his shirt and wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned around and paused when he saw Alex standing before him, his eyes roaming over Jim’s sweaty torso.

“Alex!” Jim gasped in surprise. “How long have you been-?”

Alex didn’t let him finish, just marched forward and kissed him, cutting his words off mid-question. Jim didn’t miss a beat and wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him close and crushing him in his strong embrace. It was a sweaty, filthy hold but Alex didn’t care. He was tempted to rip his own clothes off and have Jim fuck him on top of the woodpile… except the possibility of splinters wasn’t appealing.

So, he simply melted into Jim’s arms, pressing himself closer and closer into his embrace while surrendering to his kisses. Jim scooped him off his feet but only made it about three steps before putting him down, pressing him back against the car for leverage.

“Jim,” Alex finally managed to gasp. “Let’s take this inside.”

They left everything behind; the axe and Jim’s shirt remained on the ground; Alex’s bags forgotten in the car as they each pulled the other into the cabin. Hands made quick work of their clothes; Jim was eager to see how much Alex’s body had continued adapting to Air Force life while Alex just wanted to get his mouth around Jim’s cock.

He tried to stop him, very aware that he was covered in sweat but Alex was determined and took him deep into his throat. The low growl that escaped Jim’s mouth was all the encouragement Alex needed and he swallowed him down like a pro. He guided Jim’s hand into his hair, loving the way Jim’s fingers pulled on his short locks.

Alex moved up and down on the length, pausing to look up at him, to make eye contact while he sucked him down. He’d missed _this_ so much; the feel of Jim in his mouth, his hands on his body, the sounds he made while Alex brought him to the edge. Closer and closer until he was on the brink.

He pulled just far enough away for Jim’s seed to spill from his tip and all over Alex’s face. He held Jim’s gaze the entire time until his lover pulled him into his lap and kissed him. Alex licked his lips, sneaking Jim’s come into his mouth while grinning almost wickedly at him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Jim whispered as he held Alex’s naked body in his arms.

“You said you finished the renovations on the shower?” Alex replied. “Fancy taking it for a test run?”

Jim nodded and kissed Alex’s neck, lips, cheek, nose before he took him into his arms again and carried him to the bathroom. The room had always been small but Jim had worked hard to make the shower a little bit bigger for occasions like this. They climbed in together but spent more time making out under the warm, running water than actually washing themselves.

By the time they emerged and returned to the cosy living room, Alex’s eyes were already drooping. The couple collapsed on the couch; Jim clad in nothing but a towel, Alex completely naked. He lay on the couch with Alex resting upon his chest.

Jim casually stroked his fingers along Alex’s growing biceps, smiling to himself as the younger man dozed in his arms. It was moments like this he enjoyed the most, when they could just be together and he could hold Alex in his arms, reassured he was safe and not in the middle of a war zone.

He let him sleep, brushing his fingers through his hair and basking in the feeling of knowing Alex was here, they were together. In his mind, he cursed Alex’s early arrival because he hadn’t had time to plan ahead. His list that was always waiting for Alex hadn’t been written yet but now Alex was here… It didn’t seem right to have rules and play their games. Alex hadn’t asked for a list, maybe he didn’t want them anymore.

“What?” Alex’s voice was muffled as his lips were pressed to Jim’s chest. His eyes were still closed yet he seemed to know Jim’s mind was elsewhere. “What are you thinking?”

“You surprised me, Love,” Jim replied. “I didn’t have a chance to prepare the place, do a supply run or write a new rule list.”

Alex lifted his head and looked into Jim’s eyes, a small sleepy smile on his own lips.

“That was the plan,” Alex told him. “I came early to surprise _you_ but you were already here.”

“Look at us, trying to be all domestic with each other.”

“Nothing wrong with that…”

“Is that what my boy wants?”

Alex smiled, kissed Jim’s chest while reaching for his hand. He brought Jim’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm as he gazed into his eyes.

“I just want to be with you, Jim,” Alex replied.

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex’s body, holding him in his arms, listening to the sound of his breaths, the feel of his heart beating.

“We’ve got all the time in the World, Love,” Jim assured him. “So, let’s just enjoy it.”

*

Alex reluctantly left the comfort of Jim’s arms to go and collect his things from the car. He marched outside in all his naked glory while Jim watched from the window. Alex had never exactly lacked confidence but there was a new strength to him thanks to his time away from Jesse and in the Air Force.

He observed as Alex grabbed his bags and carried them inside, straight into the bedroom. Jim climbed to his feet and followed him, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist then kissed his neck.

“It pains me to say this but you should get dressed so we can go out, do a supply run,” Jim suggested.

“Are we out of lube?” Alex asked, disappointment in his eyes.

“I meant food, Love,”

“Oh; right.” Alex blushed. Jim smiled and kissed him again. “Food and stuff.”

“You don’t have to come to the store, stay here and relax-”

“No, I _want_ to go with you… I mean, the whole point of being here is spending time together.”

“And all this time I thought you were just using me for sex.”

Alex laughed and playfully pushed Jim. He opened his bag, pulled on a shirt and some pants. Jim raised an eyebrow at him not putting underwear on and Alex just shrugged, one less thing to take off later. He went looking for his shoes while Jim dressed then followed him out to the car.

They talked, laughed, sang along to the radio as they drove to the nearest store to buy the basic necessities, they’d need for the next few days then headed back to the cabin where they planned to not leave again… or have to wear clothes anymore.

*

Jim was settled on a blanket in front of the fire, Alex lying naked in his arms, he couldn’t seem to stop gazing at the younger man while his fingers explored every inch of skin, he could reach though this just made Alex giggle and try to nuzzle closer to him.

“You’ve been working out a lot,” Jim stated.

“You noticed, huh?” Alex kissed Jim’s neck.

“Feels nice, looks good… firm,”

“Jim-”

“It’s only a matter of time, you’re young and hot and desirable… Men’ll be lining up in droves for a piece of you and you’ll realize that you deserve a young, hot boyfriend… not some old guy like me.”

“Jim!” Alex gasped. He rolled right off him and sat up, staring at him in utter shock. “How can you say that to me?”

“Alex, it’s true.”

“I love _you_. I don’t want some other guy; younger or older or whatever… I want to be with you! That’s why I’m here, now, why you’re here. So, we can be together.”

“I’m an old man, Alex,”

“No, you’re not!” Alex insisted as he crawled right up into Jim’s personal space and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. “You’re my hot, sexy, lover and if you _ever_ say or think anything like that ever again… I might have to teach _you_ a lesson.”

“Is that so?” Jim cocked his eyebrow. “Does my baby boy think he can punish his daddy?”

“Are you afraid of what I _do_ and _don’t_ , have the _authority_ to do?”

Jim leaned closer, his lips barely touching Alex’s as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The tone in Alex’s voice was the sexiest Jim had ever heard him sound.

“Are you going to give me _an order_ , Sir?” Jim pressed.

“That’s right,” Alex replied. “I’m in charge here and you’ll do as I say, won’t you?”

Jim swallowed back a groan as Alex’s authoritative tone shot straight to his groin and he licked his lips.

“Guess that depends on what you expect daddy to do for you,” Jim teased.

“I expect you to _follow my orders_ ,” Alex stated. “And take my cock like a big boy.”

“Is that what you want?” Jim’s lips ghosted over Alex’s. “You want to fuck _me_?”

“Yes,” 

“You want me to surrender to you? Give up control to you? Let you pound my ass as hard as you want?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Then what are you waiting for, baby boy? Take me!”

“Not in here,” Alex instructed. “In the bedroom but I want you to crawl there on your knees.”

Jim chuckled and lunged at Alex, pinning him to the floor and covering his younger body with his toned one. He leaned down and licked the side of Alex’s face.

“Are you going to spank me if I don’t?” Jim purred in his ear.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Alex teased. “Like me to spank your ass the way you spank mine.”

“You wouldn’t,” Jim said. “Because you like it when I tease you, make you mine, make you beg and plead and spank your pert ass until it’s pink… then I kiss it all better… It’s what you let me do to you but you’d never do it to me.”

Alex stared into Jim’s eyes; gazes locked as Jim spoke to him but Alex’s expression softened.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” he agreed. “But you’d let me if I wanted to… I _know_ you would. You’d submit yourself to me, without hesitation, wouldn’t you?”

Jim rolled them both over so he was lying on his back, Alex straddling his naked body and he looked up at his young lover.

“I’m yours, Alex,” Jim stated. “Yours tonight, tomorrow, for the rest of our lives. If crawling on my hands and knees is what you want then that’s what you’ll get.”

He kissed Alex as he sat up then he immediately positioned himself on his hands and knees, looked into Alex’s eyes and winked.

“Want a ride?” Jim asked. 

“No!” Alex laughed. Jim shrugged and began to crawl across the living room, wriggling his ass in his wake and making Alex laugh again.

He climbed to his feet and followed Jim into the bedroom. The second they crossed the threshold, something in the air changed between them. A shift, where Jim waited for Alex to take control and Alex just froze when he realized Jim _was_ completely surrendering to him.

Alex was used to giving and taking orders at work. He knew the rules there and he knew the rules when Jim set them but right now there were no rules because he was in charge; he had to set them...

“I, uh,” Alex stared down at Jim, kneeling before him and he said the first thing that came to mind. “I want you to suck my dick but _don’t_ make me come yet.”

Jim nodded in understanding, moved forward and took Alex’s cock into his mouth. There was no hesitation, just obedience. Jim did exactly as asked and within minutes, Alex was going weak at the knees as he tried to stave off his own orgasm.

“Oh Fuck! Jim, stop! Stop, please!” Alex was forced to beg but the second Jim released him, he scooped Alex into his arms and deposited him upon the bed.

Alex was panting for breath and Jim lay beside him, softly stroking his face and kissing his forehead.

“Guess I’m not as good at this as I thought,” Alex whispered, disappointingly.

“You’re amazing, Alex,” Jim replied. “And you’re not a quitter either.”

“Jim-”

“I _want_ you to fuck me, Alex, I trust you and I’ll do anything you ask me to. _This_ , you and me, it’s _real_. You put your faith and trust in me every time we’re together but it’s a two-way street, Love. Daddy just wants his boy to be happy and if you want to control the reins, take them.”

“Jim, I want to but… I… Feel silly.”

“You’re an Officer, you give and take orders all the time. This isn’t any different.”

“Yes, it is!”

“How? You think I don’t respect you or som-”

“No! I just… my officers haven’t, you know, seen me naked or vulnerable or begging to come.”

Jim smiled to himself as he stroked his fingers up and down Alex’s chest.

“I should hope not,” he whispered. “But you have the confidence to give orders, trust they’ll be obeyed. I know when I write those lists of rules that you’ll follow them because you _choose_ to but if you didn’t then I wouldn’t push, wouldn’t force you… Alex, you told me to crawl in here and I did. You told me to suck your dick and I did. You just need to decide _what you want_ and demand it… and you’ll get it, Love.”

Alex drew a slow, deep breath and carefully exhaled before sitting up, gazing down at Jim.

“I want to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before, Jim,” Alex stated in his most authoritative tone. “I want to make your ass _mine_ and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, only mine, and that’s all you’ll be able to scream… _my name_.”

Jim smirked to himself as he stared at Alex, at the intensity in his eyes. Alex meant what he said, knew what he wanted and was demanding it… And Jim was more than willing to let him have it but he waited, waited for Alex to tell him what to do.

“Lie down, on your back,” Alex instructed him. “Hands above your head and spread your legs.”

If Alex was surprised when Jim did exactly as asked, he didn’t show it but he immediately climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. He leaned down to kiss him while his hands reached for Jim’s, making sure he could reach the headboard then he slipped the padded cuffs into place.

Jim immediately growled his approval. Alex knew what it felt like to be handcuffed and spread eagled for his lover, now it was Jim’s turn. From the look on his face, he was absolutely into it. Alex leaned over to kiss him and whispered in his ear ‘is this okay?’ Jim promised him it was fine, that Alex was in control here.

Alex knew all the things he liked Jim to do to him when he was naked and helpless beneath him but he had no idea what Jim would like. He didn’t want to ask him either because he knew Jim would just tell him to do whatever _he_ wanted with him. Jim had complete and utter faith and trust in Alex. 

He crawled further up the bed, his cock brushing against Jim’s lips until Alex told him to ‘suck me’. Jim took him into his mouth and sucked him down like a pro until Alex was so close that he was forced to pull away again.

“That’s it, baby,” Alex whispered. “You’re so good at sucking my cock.”

“I’m good at taking it too,” Jim said with a wink.

“Not yet, patience, Daddy,”

“Alex,” 

Jim growled and pulled at the cuffs. He really wasn’t used to not being able to touch Alex. The younger man giggled almost gleefully and settled back down, resting on Jim’s waist as he lazily stroked his own cock.

“It’s tempting to just fuck myself on your big cock,” Alex said as he reached around with his other hand and began pumping Jim’s cock. “I do love the way it feels when I ride you like this, your thick cock ripping me open and making me scream.”

“So _good_ , baby,” Jim agreed. He wanted Alex to fuck him but he wouldn’t object to burying himself deep inside Alex’s passage and riding him until they both came.

“But I want to make you scream, Jim,”

“Do it, baby, I need you to fuck me, Love.”

“I didn’t say you could talk.”

“Didn’t say I couldn’t either.”

Alex laughed and gently slapped Jim’s side but he was smiling just the same.

“Don’t make me gag you,”

“But how will I scream your name?”

“You know _I_ don’t talk this much when you’re bossing _me_ around.”

“Actually… You do.”

For that, Alex shifted his fingers and grasped Jim’s balls. He tugged, hard, making him hiss and tug on his bonds.

“Fuck!” Jim growled.

“The things I want to do to you when you’re all tied up like this…” Alex trailed off. “That time you fucked me with a dildo, stretched me out and took me at the same time. Would you like me to use some of our toys on _you,_ Jim?”

Jim didn’t know how to answer because this was Alex’s play time. He’d take anything Alex gave him, any whimsical ideas that tickled his fancy. He wanted Alex to feel completely in control.

“I just want _you_ , Alex,” he answered truthfully.

It was the right thing to say because Alex immediately began to blush, heart fluttering. He leaned down, nuzzling his body flush against Jim’s side as he moved closer to kiss him. His hand trailed down to grasp his cock, slowly stroking him while they exchanged soft kisses.

“Is that really all you want?” Alex asked, between kisses.

“Yes,” Jim replied. “But you’re in control here, Love… Remember?”

Alex chuckled, his breath tickling Jim’s neck.

“Right, I keep forgetting,” Alex admitted.

He pulled away and took a moment to collect himself. He knew what to do, how to be in control but he was just used to letting Jim be in charge. Alex always had the ability to say ‘when’ and they’d stop but he loved being at Jim’s mercy. Right now, he loved the idea of Jim being at _his_ but he’d never asked for this before… Was Jim _really_ okay with it?

“You, uh, remember the safe word, yeah?” Alex asked.

“I won’t need it.” Jim stated.

“Jim…”

“Yes, I remember the safe word but, baby, I won’t need it. I _trust_ you completely.”

Jim’s words shot straight to Alex’s cock and he just wanted to fuck him then and there but he was in control… He could do whatever he wanted because his lover was naked and tied to the bed… completely at Alex’s mercy.

He thought about blindfolding him but no, Alex wanted to be able to see the lust and enjoyment in his eyes. Alex loved holding eye contact during a shared orgasm. He affixed a hard gaze on his face and turned to look at Jim but the moment their eyes locked, Alex softened. He didn’t have to be stoic, just in control.

Alex scooted closer to Jim, sitting beside him on the bed and he reached over to brush his thumb across the man’s lips. He pressed the tip into his mouth and Jim immediately began to suck on his thumb. Alex groaned and pulled his hand away, slid it down Jim’s chest and squeezed his nipple. This made Jim moan and caused the nub to harden. Alex leaned down and flicked his other nipple with his tongue.

“Fuck!” Jim hissed and Alex smiled. “Ohhhh, baby!”

“You like that, don’t you?” Alex whispered.

“More, please?”

Alex smiled and nipped at Jim’s nub again, teasing him with his teeth and making him moan. His gaze was fixed on Jim’s face but he turned his head just enough to stare down the man’s body, could see his thick cock hardening and Alex licked his lips in anticipation. He could already taste the familiar, his mouth watering at the mere thought of taking Jim’s hardness into his mouth.

His focus now was on Jim’s nipples and firm chest, licking and teasing the skin while his lover pulled on the cuffs at his wrists. Alex moved so slowly down his body, kissing every inch of skin and mapping it all in his mind. When he reached his abdomen, Jim bucked his hips just once but Alex smirked, brushed his hand along his thigh to hold him in place.

“I’m just too excited to drag this out,” Alex confessed. “The very idea of having you, fucking you, is just too damn hot… But there’ll definitely be a… part two of this little game,”

“Yes!” Jim cried. “Just… Fuck me, Alex. I need your cock inside me.”

Alex smiled again; normally it was him begging and pleading for Jim to take him, to pound him into the mattress or against the door or on the kitchen table. He moved up to check there was some give in the restraints then Alex instructed Jim to move onto his stomach.

He immediately did as asked and shifted onto his knees, his fingers wrapped around the slats of the headboard. Alex ran his hands down Jim’s strong back, longing to watch his muscles rippling. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder blade before moving lower and lower until he pressed small kisses to the small of his back.

Alex grasped both of Jim’s cheeks and parted them, licking his lips at the sight of Jim’s hole. They didn’t do _this_ enough, in Alex’s opinion. He loved the feeling of Jim fucking him, making love to him, holding him, loving him but on the rare occasion when Alex got to pound his hole… 

He spat into Jim’s parted cheeks which made his lover groan.

“That’s it, baby boy, spit on my ass!” Jim hissed.

“I’ll spit on your hole and fuck you with my tongue,” Alex told him. 

“Do it, baby boy, do it! Please?”

Alex dived right in, burying his face between the parted cheeks and he lapped at Jim’s hole while his hand slid between his legs to grasp Jim’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, baby!” Jim cried.

“You like that?” Alex hissed. “Does daddy like when I do this?”

Jim cried out as Alex’s tongue teased him.

“Fuck! ALEX!” Jim screamed. Alex chuckled, his laugh reverberating through him and making Jim shiver with delight.

“You don’t have to scream my name _yet_.”

“But I _want_ to, baby.”

Alex laughed again then returned to the task at hand of driving Jim absolutely wild. Again, Alex knew what it felt like to be in Jim’s position, of being pushed to the edge by just the man’s tongue and he longed to give him that same feeling of pleasure right now. The loud cries coming from his mouth were the assurance he needed to know he was achieving his goal.

“Alex!” Jim cried. “Oh, fuck, baby that feels _so good_!” 

He never wanted to stop, his tongue lapping at his hole, edging in and out, making Jim scream and tremble. Alex wasn’t sure if it was just an act, to make him feel good about what he was doing but the way Jim’s toes curled and his knuckles turned white on the headboard made Alex grin proudly.

Alex slipped off the bed and went searching for the lube that was always within easy reach whenever they were together. He moved back between Jim’s parted legs and poured the contents onto his finger. Alex’s index finger slipped easily inside, a result of his eager tongue but he was met with some resistance when he added a second finger.

Jim murmured words of encouragement while Alex’s fingers worked him open, Alex placing gentle kisses to the small of his back while he worked.

“Jeez… Fuck, baby!” Jim cried. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna come.”

“No, you won’t,” Alex replied. He lifted his other hand as his fingers slipped from Jim’s ass and he playfully spanked his naked ass. “You’re _not allowed_ to come until my cock is deep inside your ass and I’m fucking you into the mattress.”

He heard the small growl deep in Jim’s throat and grinned to himself. Alex took the lube and poured more onto Jim’s hole, making him moan.

“Are you ready for me, daddy?” Alex whispered in Jim’s ear.

“YES! Baby, yes, please fuck me!” Jim cried.

Alex moved into position behind Jim, grasped the older man’s hips and slowly pressed his cock inside. They both cried out, Jim’s voice that little bit louder than Alex’s. He grasped the headboard firmly as he felt Alex’s hard cock filling him.

“Oh fuck… fuck… fuck…” he moaned. “Fuuuuck… ALEX!”

“Does daddy like?” Alex teased.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, please?”

This was what he’d been waiting for, Alex began to thrust his hips, thrusting into Jim and making him moan. He leaned down over him, again pressing kissing to Jim’s back as his hand sneaked under his body to grasp his hardness. Alex worked Jim towards an orgasm but each time he threatened to come, Alex stopped.

Jim was afraid his body was going to give out from too much pleasure. He hoped he wouldn’t have a heart attack… it would be an epic way to die but no plausible explanation for how Jim orgasmed himself to death when Alex was the only other visitor at the cabin.

“Alex!” Jim screamed. “Alex! Fuck… Fuck… Yeah, right there… right there… Fuck me…”

Alex loved the mantra coming from Jim and despite knowing he was in charge, he still followed Jim’s eager directions because Alex wanted Jim to completely lose his mind from the pleasure he was feeling, from the things Alex was doing to him.

He was tempted to change the position, so he could see Jim’s face when he came but he loved the way Jim’s back arched as they moved together. Alex couldn’t resist kissing his back, scraping his teeth along Jim’s skin.

“Fuck,” Jim hissed.

Alex’s fingers grasped Jim’s thigh, his nails digging into his skin as he thrust his hips vigorously, slamming into Jim and making him scream… loudly with excitement.

“Oh god, baby!” Jim cried.

“I’m close, daddy, so close,” Alex whispered. “But I wanna hold you when I…”

He pulled out; Jim hissed. Alex reached up and released the cuffs to free Jim’s wrists then he crawled up beside him and pressed his body flush against Jim’s back. He kissed Jim’s shoulder blade as he wrapped his arm around Jim, guided his cock into place and slid back inside Jim’s ass.

Jim turned his head to meet Alex in a deep kiss, tongues sliding together as their bodies moved as one. Alex once again pounding into Jim, claiming him. His hand grasped Jim’s throbbing cock and he worked him back to the brink.

“Ohhhhhh, baby,” Jim gasped. 

“That’s it, take my cock, _daddy_ ,” Alex whispered in his ear.

Jim’s orgasm ripped through him; a scream escaped his lips as Alex milked every drop of cum from his cock. After riding out Jim’s, Alex crushed their lips together and buried himself deep inside Jim’s ass as his seed filled Jim’s passage.

“That was _so good_ , baby,” Jim whispered before kissing Alex’s lips. “So good!”

“I love you, Jim,” Alex replied.

He slowly extracted himself from Jim’s embrace to clean themselves off but Jim reached for him and pulled him back into his arms. He kissed him deeply.

“That was amazing,” Jim said. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

Alex blushed and nuzzled into Jim’s arms.

“We’re amazing together, Jim,” Alex replied.

*

Much later that evening, long after Alex had gone to bed, Jim was completing the final checks before joining him, Jim went to place his coffee cup in the sink when a note stuck to the refrigerator caught his eye.

_‘Rules for Daddy_ ’ was scrawled in Alex’s familiar handwriting across the page. Jim reached for the folded piece of paper and opened it. His eyes scanned the page.

‘Rule number one,’ Jim read to himself. ‘Know that I love you, now and forever.’

The rest of the page was blank. Jim smiled to himself, stuck the note back on the fridge and made his way into the bedroom. He crawled into bed with Alex, wrapped his arms around the younger man and smiled to himself… Knowing it was one rule that he would never, ever break.


End file.
